Nevermore
by zebzy1
Summary: Bonnie's being blackmailed by Damon with a very embarrassing photo she has no choice but to do what he wants and send him to the future. By accident she not only sends him but herself as well. However things are different in the future. The way their future self's take each other is different. For starters they are taken with each other.So what happens when they run in to trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA... So I had this old laptop where I use to write so many fan-fiction stories on it when I was younger. Anyway, the laptop broke (in other words the screen smashed) no thanks to my younger brother who then blamed it all on me and I got in trouble because apparently my younger brother never lies (yeah right!) Anyway, my dad finally fixed it (he's an I.C.T manager aka. a computer whiz) and I was looking through all my documents and found this. So with a few BIG adjustments I decided to post it.**

**It kind of starts somewhere in between season 2 and 3 maybe just after Klaus makes his first appearance or something like that. Don't know to be honest? So that means Alaric is still alive, Stefan isn't the ripper yet, Elena is still human and blah, blah, blah.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

It started in history.

Bonnie Bennett was keenly sitting in her seat, listen attentively to her teacher Alaric go on and on about America's independence. It wasn't her favorite part of history but it was better than learning about Salem witch trials or something close to hitting home in her depressed emotion.

_History wasn't all that bad,_ she complemented in her mind as she started to fidget within her seat. Stefan was sitting on the desk behind her while Elena was across the room at the far back. They both were making googly eyes as each other and mouthing 'I love you's' across the room. Even Bonnie had to admit it was quiet sickening.

So she focuses on Alaric again.

"So in theory, the start of America's independence can be seen by the seven-year war as other knows it as the french and Indian war. It has been stated that the consequences started due to the war but evolved in the inter-war period which led to us fighting for our independence. The key people in this role-"

And she had to admit she was bored. Not that she hated history. Bonnie actually thought it was ten times better with Alaric teaching it instead of the horrid Mr. Tanner. Yet, she had no idea why she was so bored. She knew that most girls would have switched off in class and start to chat with each other if Alaric was not hot. But he was. So the girls stayed intrigue.

_Maybe, all teachers need the power of hotness with them. It is quiet useful,_ Bonnie thought mindlessly before her next thoughts turn to horror. God, she sounded just like Caroline. She has been spending too much time with that bubbly blonde. Way, too much. Hopefully, it was a one time thing that thought.

Then she feels the buzz. It vibrates from her front jean pockets. And she knows exactly what it is. Her phone. Part of her tells her leave it alone, but the other bigger part, the devil part begs her to go take a chance, live a little and see who it is. And who knows, maybe it is something important. Maybe someone needed her help.

Finally making the decision, she carefully slips her phone out of her pocket, and looks at the screen. One message. She opens it.

**Homicidal maniac: ** Hey, witchy. What are you up to?

At first Bonnie let's out a silent giggle. That phone name she put in for Damon would always crack her up. Second, she rolls her eyes. She has no idea how he got her phone number but her number one guess was Elena. What did he think he was up to? Why was he even texting her?

**Bonnie: **Go away Damon.

She's about to slip her phone back when she gets another text message. That was quick.

**Homicidal maniac:** Come on bon-bon. I have done nothing to annoy you. I ask a nice simple question.

She scoffs at his words but decides to text back.

**Bonnie: **What do you want Damon?

**Homicidal maniac: **I'm bored.

**Bonnie: **I don't care. Just go bug Stefan or someone else. Leave me alone.

**Homicidal maniac: **I have had one hundred years to bug him and have all eternity to continue to do so. I want to have some variety.

**Bonnie: **I'm not a toy Damon. I need you to leave me alone. I'm in history right now. I have no time for you.

Few minutes go by and there was no reply. So Bonnie is determined he won't text her again when another buzz comes from her phone.

**Homicidal maniac: **Tell my bestie Alaric I said hi! ;)

Bonnie internally groans knowing this conversation isn't going to go anywhere. God, why did he have to annoy her?

**Bonnie:** I swear if you text me again I won't hesitate to set your ass alight.

It doesn't really surprise her when another buzz comes from her phone. This vampire really has a death wish.

**Homicidal maniac: **I knew it! I knew you have some repress sexual feelings for me. Come on Bonnie. Come to me.

She lets out a dramatic sigh of anger. She looks around the room to see if anyone has heard it. Stefan is the only one looking at her with a weird look.

'Are you okay?' he mouths to her.**  
**

'Fine.' she mouths back before turning to her phone. It's time to end this once and for all.

**Bonnie:** This conversation isn't going to get anywhere. If you text me again Damon I will ignore it got that?

Nothing for a few minutes and she actually believes that he won't text back.

Buzz.

Damn that vampire. She slips her phone back in her pocket and tries to concentrate on Alaric's lesson. It doesn't work. The temptation is too strong. She brings her phone back out again and looks down.

**Homicidal maniac:** You wouldn't dare to that judgey ;)

She groans internally at the nickname but writes back

**Bonnie: **What makes you so sure I wouldn't?

**Homicidal maniac:** Because of what I have on you.

**Bonnie: **What does that mean?

**Homicidal**** maniac:** Wait for it Bon- Bon. I'll send it to you.

Bonnie waits for what feels like hours. What does he mean by that? What is he going to send to her? She hears buzz from her phone and waits no time to check it out. It's a picture from Damon. She opens it up to see what it is.

Bonnie let's out a bellow scream so loud it could have shattered glass. The whole class attention is on her. She at once starts to blush a deep red not only at the picture but at the attention.

"Bonnie is there something you would like to share with us?" Alaric asks looking straight at her.

"I...uh... I... N...No." Bonnie says uncertainly. Her brain clearly refuses to function.

The image of the picture is probably burned through her eyes permanently. Where had Damon got that? Why doesn't she remember it?

She hears cough and look up to see Alaric in front of her desk with his arms cross. He doesn't look very happy.

"Give the phone." he demands as he held his hand out.

She hears a few girls snicker and a sees matching worried glance from both Stefan and Elena. She makes sure the image is close before slowly handing the phone to his awaiting hand.

Alaric grabs it and takes it to the front and put's it on her desk.

"You can have it after class. Not, after that distraction, let's start again..." Alaric's voice trails off into all history business.

Bonnie feels like her body is on fire. She closes her eyes and the picture sprung in front of her close eyelids. It was a picture of her. Naked. Right down to her birthday suit. It look like it was taken last year. Last year, meaning the wild times. Anyway, she was on a table kneeling on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her head snap right back. She had two bottles in each hand which she knew was defiantly alcohol. She must have been really drunk if she couldn't remember it.

And Damon must have seen it all. Seen her naked. Just the thought, made her body boil to the point she felt like it was going to burst. How dare he? Where did he even get that picture from? She knew neither Elena and Caroline would give it to him?

Bonnie couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson. Brooding thoughts pass through her mind as she couldn't stop and think of all the things Damon could do with that picture.

Suddenly, the shrill of the bell snaps her out of her running-down-hill thoughts and she watches at her class mates gathers their stuff and run out of the room. She slowly packs her things knowing she might have to have a very awkward conversation with Alaric.

Slowly, she gets up from her chair and goes up towards the Alaric.

"Bonnie?" he says questionably looking at her to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again" Bonnie says quickly hoping to get this over and done with.

"I know Bonnie. I would hate to punish you." Alaric says before picking up her phone and handing it to her.

"You won't." Bonnie promises before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Once she is outside, she doesn't hesitate to look at her phone. Four new messages. All from him.

**Homicidal maniac: **So witchy... What do you think? Pretty sexy huh?

******Homicidal maniac:** Hello, Bon-Bon don't be embarrassed. I personally think you look hot in all your glory.

**Homicidal maniac: **Witchy... You there?

******Homicidal maniac:** Oh, I must have got you in trouble. Don't worry just say my name and Alaric will let you off the hook ;) Anyway, text me when you get out!

Bonnie knew he was always going to do this. He wanted his fun and with that picture he knew he was going to get it. That bastard. She looks down at her phone and begins to type...

**Bonnie:** Did I mention I really want to kill you?

It doesn't take long for him to answer.

**Homicidal maniac: **147 times and counting. So, you like it? I'm thinking of putting it on as my new screen saver.

**Bonnie: **Just to let you know I will kill you Damon. Where did you get it from?

**Homicidal maniac: **Promises, promises. Anyway you shouldn't be asking that. You should be asking what I am going to do with it.

Bonnie feels like her stomach drop right down to her feet. God, she felt sick.

**Bonnie: **You wouldn't dare do anything, Damon.

**Homicidal maniac: **Try me.

Bonnie knew she was defeat when those two words appeared on her screen. Damon had her in a fly trap and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

Another buzz to her phone.

**Homicidal maniac: **Don't think of trying anything stupid. If you don't do as I say then I will not only send this to everyone on my contact list but everyone on Stefan's too. That includes the whole football team. I bet they will be hype up at that photo. So, what do you say Bon-Bon? ;)

**Bonnie: **What do you want Damon?

**Homicidal maniac: **I want you to come by the boarding house around 7 tonight. Bring your cookbook too.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she finally comes out of school to find Caroline and Elena waiting for. She knew whatever Damon was planning it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. Phew! Did that take a lot of editing. **

**Anyway, please review this. I would be really happy if you do. And if I happy I get juiced up to write the next chapter more faster.**

**So please review! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So this is the second chapter of this fan fiction. Sorry, it took so long, I had exams and I had to keep an eye out for universities and such even though I still have a year left thinking about it! So, I am truly sorry. Also please review, I would be very grateful. Now, on to the fun!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett walked nervously towards the boarding house, dreading what Damon was planning for her. This 'mysterious' meeting as well as the picture had been on her mind through out the whole day ever since she started that little 'text talk' in history. Her whole body begged for her to tell someone, at least Elena, about the incident. Maybe Elena could fix it? It was obvious to see that Damon had feelings for her (no matter how much he tried to act like he didn't) so he might listen to her? It didn't matter anyway, she just needed to get it off her chest.

Though, she had to be careful. If she told someone about it, what were the chances of Damon sending the message in spite? The answer was easy, in a scale of one to ten, it was twenty. So, Bonnie kept it to herself until she arrived to her enclose bedroom and screamed the house down, calling Damon very colorful words. Why did he have to bug her for? Couldn't he just use his time up to crawl up Elena's ass?

It didn't matter anymore. Here she was, seven o' clock on the dot, knocking on the boarding house door. She had made sure she brought her 'cookbook' (as Damon eloquently put it as) with her. It hadn't left her mind on what Damon was planning. Obviously he wanted her to do some sort of spell. A 'spell' he must have expected she would refuse if he asked her, so he resorted to blackmailed her instead. Who the hell blackmailed people anyway? Damon was far from being some kid. So, why did he have to constantly act like one?

Suddenly, the front door of the boarding house creaked open, bringing her out of her thoughts. And, there he was. The person who was plaguing her. The person who she would love to set on fire, just to see that arrogant smirk wiped off his face. The person was Damon. Her immortal disease.

"Ah, witchy your here? How lovely. Aren't you going to ask me to invite you in?" Damon mocked as his ice blue eyes bore down into hers.

"Damon," Bonnie managed to get pass through gritted teeth 'if you don't let me in right now, I won't hesitate to give you an aneurysm so hard it will turn your brains into scrambled eggs."

"Okay, Okay. Looks like someone is a little touchy today." Damon replies the Cheshire grin still plastered on his face. He knows he has the little witch where right he want's her. And, he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Bonnie opened her mouth about to retort, but Damon suddenly turned around walking down the hallway towards the main living room. He threw over his shoulder...

"Come in Bonnie. And close the door behind you."

Bonnie slowly passed the doorway, and closed the door, ultimately closing the door to her escape. If Damon, was human, she would just try to snatch his phone away and try to escape for enough time to delete the photo. Yet, he wasn't. If she was to try to do that he would just catch her in a blink of an eye. So, she just had to go through with this. There was no way she could allow that picture to go public.

Bonnie walked to the living room before entering. Things were exactly normal like always. The only light in the room was from the candles that surrounding the room. The ancient furniture (such as chairs, and sofas) were darted across the room available to rest on. Damon stood in front of the lit fireplace looking into the flames seeming to be captured in it's alluring glow. Bonnie couldn't help but study him.

She may hate Damon with a burning passion but it didn't mean she was blind to the fact of his physical appearance. It didn't change the fact that he was, well, hot. He had a body any boy would die for, as well as great facial features. His dark hair much like a crows features was slightly messy giving him a rugged look. And, then there were his eyes. His blue eyes, that resembled the coldest of ice cubes. Too bad, the guy was an arrogant, heartless, bastard.

"See something you like, witchy?" Damon's asked as he brought those 'said' blue eyes to stare at her.

"I see something I want to get rid off the face of this world." Bonnie retorted back instantly.

"Touche." Damon praised as he continued to stare at her.

She didn't reply.

This was when she notice what was grasped in Damon's hand. There was no mistaking it. It was a phone. His phone. The phone that contained that forbidden picture. Okay, now he was just rubbing it in!

"Okay, Damon, I'm here. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"Aren't we straight forward now?"

"Don't test me Damon. You do not want so see my bad side."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind to see your bad side. How are you going to punish me witchy?" Damon asked while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Damn, him.

Sighing, Bonnie knew she couldn't win. Damon grin widened when he say the little witch looked like she gave up. Bonnie, seeing that grin decided to change the subject.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked curiously. She hadn't sensed his presence when she entered the house nor did he come and greet her like he usually did when she had to come to the boarding house.

"Huh Stefan? Why he's doing the usual. He's on a play date with Elena." Damn replied almost bitterly. What anyone ever saw in his little brother, he would never know.

Bonnie didn't miss the bitterness in his tone. Was he jealous? Most likely. Then, Damon's voice brought her out of her thoughts...

"So," he drawled "Do you want something to drink? Preferable alcohol, it seems to do you good. Work off those clothes."

Bonnie's eyes flashed with anger as she felt her cheeks sting with embarrassment.

Damon upon witnessing her eyes flash, decided to get more personal. With his vampire speed, he was in front of Bonnie in a flash. The corners of his mouth drew up into his infamous smile.

"What's wrong judgy? Embarrassed? You really shouldn't be. You looked really hot and sexy in that photo. I wasn't lying when I said, I put your photo as my screen saver."

And, just to prove his point, Damon brought the phone he had kept in his hand up to her face. Clicking a button, the screen lit up showing the picture of Bonnie naked.

Bonnie was twitching with rage by now. She really wanted to set this damn vampire on fire. Just to prove her point the fire, in the fire-place roared up higher, the flames dancing wildly.

"You bastard." Bonnie cursed as she stared straight into Damon's eyes not backing down.

Any sane person would be scared as hell, at the dark aura surrounding the Bennett witch. Not, Damon of course.

"Well, then Bonnie let's make that deal. I will delete the picture and we will never speak of the incident only if you do one little spell for me."

Bonnie took a deep breath trying to clam herself. And, by calming herself the fire also died down a bit. She had to think about this carefully. She couldn't, wouldn't let that picture get out. It would embarrassed her for all eternity. Literally. She can never live that picture down.

"Fine Damon," She managed to hiss out "What spell do you want me to do?"

Damon smirked before gesturing to a circle carpet laid on the floor in the middle of four sofas. There were a circle of candles already lit around the carpet. Bonnie sighed before walking towards the made-shift circle. In a little time, she and Damon had settled down in the circle. Both were opposite each other, crossed legged with her grimoire between them. Bonnie wanted something more big to be between them, like a brick wall.

She watched as Damon flipped through the pages of her grimoire in a fast paced, barely even leave her time to glance at the pages. What spell did he want her to do? Was it dangerous? The only thing she did know is that if this spell was for Damon then it must only benefit him and no one else.

Finally, Damon paused on a page before looking at her. He jerked his head downwards towards the page causing Bonnie's attention to it. Her eyes widened a bit as she took in the spell.

"A time-travelling spell?" Bonnie questioned as she look up at Damon. Why the hell would he want this kind of spell? Sure, it had it perks but messing with time was dangerous. It could cause rifts in the universe. One wrong move and you could change history for the worst.

Okay, so maybe she could see in some way, why Damon wanted to do this spell. Damon liked to cause trouble and a time-travelling spell was a big way. But, still there has to be more to that. Well, even though Bonnie wouldn't admit even if it was to save her life, Damon was more clever than people granted him from. He knew how to make extravagant plans which would save people's asses, mainly Elena's.

Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie's shocked expression. He had expected this. Knowing, that little 'judgy' mind she was probably thinking that he was planning to destroy the world while laughing an evil, maniacal laugh as he watches as everything burns down.

"Yes, judgy. A time-travelling spell." Damon agreed.

"But... why?"

"I told you I was bored. Plus, I always wanted to time-travel when I was younger. Even, when I turned into a vampire."

"Then, why didn't you ever ask another witch to do it?"

"Any witch I found wasn't strong enough to do the spell. And, I figured that if anyone was strong enough to do it, it is a Bennett witch."

Bonnie kind of felt conflicted. On one hand, Damon was just using her like usual, but on the other hand he had also inadvertently complicated her. She wondered if he noticed. Then, she wondered why the hell she cared if he did or not?

"Damon I'm not-" Bonnie started only to be cut off by Damon...

"I would choose wisely, witchy." he stated as he started to wave his phone in her face.

Bonnie scowled hating this. Why was Damon a cold bastard for? Why couldn't the bloody guy leave her alone?

"Fine." she said angrily agreeing to this, but hating every minute of it. And, Damon's smirking face was making it even worse.

"Then let's start." Damon said as he looked at her with that idiot smirk still on his face.

"First off stop smiling, you look like the 'Joker'*****... Actually on second thought keep smiling. So, where would you like to go. Past or Future?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm, Sack the past. Been there and done that. How about the future? I want to see how cool, strong and sexy I become." Damon answered.

Bonnie couldn't help the frown on her face. She didn't expect him to say future. She would have guessed past so he could go and change history. Maybe try to make Katherine stay in love with him, and only him? Have more time to bully his brother?

"Okay, but just to let you know you probably won't be any of those things in the future. You will probably be more of a cold, heartless bastard." Bonnie commented.

"How nice of you to say." Damon said dryly.

"Your welcome." Bonnie retorted quickly before looking down at the spell.

Damon was right. This spell was complicated and it would take a lot of power. She wondered if she could do it. Even if she couldn't it was good practice. It could be useful in the future.

Bonnie took a deep breath before starting to recite the spell. At once the fire once again roared up high, the flames dancing in some unknown beat. The candle flames flickered in and out also dancing to a beat. A strange wind came through the room, softly blowing Bonnie's hair around her.

Damon had to grudgingly admit that Bonnie was mesmerizing. She tended to take all the attention when she did the spells. She was like some eye-catching princess and just by her presence when starting a spell was all she needed.

_ Too bad she had to ruin it when she talked,_ Damon thought as he kept his gaze on her.

Bonnie could feel the spell taking effect. Her whole body started to tingle and she felt her vision going to blurry. She expected this to be happening to Damon too. And, she was right. Damon was in the same effects as her. But suddenly, she caught on to something. Why was she feeling the spells effect? She was only meant to send Damon.

Could it be... that spell was taken effect to her? Could it be that... she was going to be dragged into this time spell.

_Shit,_ Bonnie thought before she tried to stop the spell. Although, it was too light. A blinding light came in her vision and everything went dark.

* * *

To anyone who might have witnessed the incident of the spell, Bonnie just committed what they would have seen was a blinding light flashing in front of them. Once, their vision would have returned they would realize that Bonnie and Damon were nowhere to be seen. They had disappeared.

All the candles light had diminished as well as the fire places lethal fire was put out. The room seemed almost hallow. Forbearing. The only thing left was a black, sleek phone belonging to Damon Salvatore lying on the ground where he previously sat.

* * *

Bonnie felt her head pounding, almost like it was going to explode.

_Shit, what the hell happened?,_ she thought as she tried to open her eyes, however it felt like they were glued shut.

Finally, she managed to crack her eyes open to a dimly lit room. She forced herself to a sitting position. Her muscled ached almost like they had just run a marathon.

Looking around the living room in a daze, she managed to catch sight of a man collapsed on the ground before her.

_Damon?,_ she thought quizzically as she looked at the unconscious form, _why was he...?_

The thought never finished as she was kindly reminded of what happened. Oh yeah, the spell went a tad bit wrong. By that, she had also sent herself with Damon to the future.

"Damon." Bonnie said as she looked over at him.

It didn't take him long to snap out of unconsciousness. He instantly jerked into a sitting position and looked over at Bonnie confusingly...

"Judgy, what are you... Oh, yeah" he said as realization drawn to him, before continuing "What the hell? What did you do?"

At once Bonnie started to bristle at Damon's accusation.

"What do you mean I did? I did the spell you told me to do." Bonnie said not realizing a big flaw against her.

"Oh really? Then why the hell does everything look the same." Damon pointed out.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked around. Yet, again Damon was right. Everything was still in place and nothing looked like it change. Nothing looked futuristic at all.

"I don't know... but I did the spell right! Maybe you just didn't want to change anything in the future. You might just want to keep all those ancient furniture. Don't blame me for your bad taste."

"For your information, Stefan was the one to but the furniture. No wonder it sucks. And, the spell must have not worked. You must have done it on purpose."

Did Bonnie ever mention she really hated it when people accuse her of something?

"Damon, I am going to warn you that I am very pissed right now. Do not mess with me."

"Oh yeah!? Well-" Damon never finished that sentence as he heard a bang echo through the room.

Bonnie heard it too as she sat up a little straighter, an alarm look in her eyes. Who did that? It sounded like a door. Was Stefan home?

She looked over at Damon who instantly put a finger to her lips in a silencing movement. For once, Bonnie obliged.

No sooner than a second Bonnie heard a voice,

"Yeah, I know. Make sure I pick you up after your done with your little shopping trip with Barbie." a voice spoke.

At once, Bonnie eyebrow drew up with confusion. The voice sounded similar. Almost like... Damon's? Her eyes widen with realization. It was Damon's voice! She could not mistaken it. Also the 'Barbie' part was a big give away. No one else used that but Damon. But, how was it possible? Damon was right beside her. There was no way he could have spoken.

Unfortunately, Bonnie didn't have super hearing. Damon, had heard a voice reply to 'his' voice...

_"You better or else. I swear it won't be me that will hurt you. Caroline will kill you."_

The voice sounded familiar. Like he knew it. Yet, he couldn't actually pin point it. It sounded shaky almost like it was spoken through a phone. Then, he heard his voice reply again...

"Barbie wouldn't dare to such a thing because then she will have to deal with your wrath. And, that can scare the hell out of anyone."

_"How do you know I would hurt Caroline? I think you actually need to be killed a few times." _This was followed by a joyful laugh.

Footsteps were coming close to the living room but Bonnie had no idea what to do. Damon seemed to be listening closely and attentively to the 'voice' so she kind of guess that the person with the same 'voice' as Damon was speaking into a phone as there seemed to be no reply.

"Your hilarious you know that?" the 'voice' that sounded like Damon said sarcastically.

_"I know that. But you forgot to add best and strong and beautiful as well."_ the voice replied.

_Feminine__,_ Damon realized, _the voice belonged to a female. _

_"I have to go now or Caroline will kill me. This was meant to be a girl's only thing. If I don't go now than Caroline will confiscate my phone."_ the voice said.

The footsteps were close and there was no time for Bonnie or Damon to hide. They just had to face whatever it was. Finally a figure came into view as a bright light came on from the chandelier above.

Bonnie eyes almost popped out of the socket when she saw the figure. It was Damon. But, it couldn't be. She looked to her side still seeing the Damon next to her. Oh god, she was going insane. There were two Damon's. She knew she shouldn't have eaten that mushroom pizza.

Damon couldn't believe it either. The guy in front of him look exactly like him. Except, the guys hair was more messier and styled slightly better than his.

The guy who looked liked him didn't notice them at first. He was looking to the side near to a phone he held against his ear before speaking again...

"Okay I get. I won't keep you waiting. Bonnie, I lo-" that Damon voice was cut off as he looked forward only to see a guy look exactly like him and a girl who looked like Bonnie but she looked slightly younger.

"Shit," the Damon on the phone goes as he stared at he two on the floor "Bonnie, it looks like we got a massive problem."

* * *

**And, it is done! I left you at another cliff hanger. I am so evil :D**

**Anyway, please REVIEW and TELL me what you think. I want to know if this chapter was good or not. So please review anything.**

*** (Joker) For all of you who don't know or didn't get it I was referring to the Batman 'Joker' his number 1 enemy.**

**Thank you for reading and until next time folks! **


End file.
